The present invention relates to an tool for joining metal decks.
In the commercial and residential construction industry, various means and techniques are employed to enhance the performance of construction components. Metal decks are among these construction components. More and more structures are including deck panels, profiles or sections made of metal, such as steel. These components can provide structural support in flooring and roofing systems, as well as others.
Often, the dimensions required by a construction project necessitate that a plurality of metal decks be joined in side-by-side relation so that the decks can span a designated area. In this case, the side edges of the metal decks can be used to enhance the diaphragm performance and possibly composite action of the adjoined deck sections. As used herein, “composite action” refers to the interaction between a deck and concrete or similar materials. In particular, the side edges of the adjacent decks can be overlapped to provide a “side lap.” Additionally, a portion of the side lap can be folded so as to further enhance the potential composite action, as well as to provide an alignment feature.
Forming these types of side laps can prove challenging and time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an apparatus or tool for preferably joining adjacent deck sections that is effective and simple to operate.